1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel hoist device and, more particularly, to a vertical hydraulic hoist device which lifts heavy articles, especially machines and devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Cranes are useful in hoisting and installing heavies, such as machines, devices, etc. However, in addition to the machines to be installed, a crane also occupies a considerable space for operation, which may cause, in addition to the expense of the crane, an intolerable cost for acquiring the required land. Furthermore, some cranes are designed for particular needs and then are often never used again.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved hoist device which is inexpensive and occupies less space.